


En attendant la suite : papa !

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [2]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand deux pseudos-paternels retrouvent leurs enfants sains et saufs.





	En attendant la suite : papa !

\- Melgar !  
  
Le composé Melgar sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'exclamation joyeuse qui l'accueillait... avant d'être refroidi par la neige alors que son fils adoptif venait de le tacler à terre dans un... câlin ? de bienvenue. Melgar ne savait pas si il pourrait se faire aux manières Giddires.  
  
\- Père.  
  
Le thermomètre chuta brusquement de plusieurs degrés alors que Reghia accueillait à son tour son paternel d'un ton glacial. Finalement qu'était un peu d'empiètement dans son espace personnel ? Melgar voulait bien prendre sur lui si Cahir l'emmenait à l'abri de l'orage qui s'annonçait dans les yeux de sa compagne. Il avait déjà subi le caractère de Nelgoth tout le long de la route, qu'on lui épargne sa confrontation avec celui de sa fille !

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
